Matched With a Twist :D
by iiQueenOfSteel
Summary: Tris will be matched with her 'match' will It be Tobias? Will she love someone that is not her match?
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember Uriah and I have been best friends. I wake up late and realize I am late to my air train so I practically run except we aren't allowed to run so it's basically speed-walking. I walk up to my stop at the air train and see Uriah waiting on me.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for Tris. Have you seen her?" he teases.

"Yes, actually she is getting on the air train," I tease back, walking up to the air train.

"So why where you late?" he asks.

"Because I slept in, now why did you wait on me? What if I was sick and didn't show up?" I ask him.

"I always wait for you and if you didn't show up you would've called," he sticks his tongue out.

"Hmm you know me well."

"Known you since we were 3," he says trying to be serious. I let out a burst of laughter. "What?" he questions.

"You look so serious and you know I can't be serious," I laugh.

"Oh Tris."

I'm about to say something when the air train stops and says You are now at your destination. Uriah insists I go first so I do. We walk to class together when I trip over nothing and land sprawled out on the floor. Uriah couldn't help it and he just exploded with laughter.

"What was that?" he offers his hand.

"Oh the ground just needed a hug," I say as I take his hand.

"Mmm sure," he walks in the door.

DING, DING, DING the lunch bell rings. I walk into the cafeteria line and get my food then I look around for Uriah. I spot him and walk to him and take a seat by him. He is sitting with 3 other people: Tobias, Christina, and Peter. When I sit Christina say, "The Match Banquet is tomorrow!"

"Hey Guys." I say awkwardly like no one saw me sit down.

"Oh. Hey, Tris," Tobias says.

I eat as much as I was served. Then I go back to class with Uriah. When school ends Uriah walks me home since he lives next door. He stops me before I walk in.

"Hey, Tris. Are you nervous about the. . . umm. . . banquet tomorrow?" he asks.

"Umm kind of, are you?" I respond.

"Nah not at all," he keeps his confident act on. He walks to his house and I walk inside greeted by my mother and father. Then after the day passes, I go to my bedroom and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to my mom telling me to get ready for my Match Banquet. I immediately get up and walk to my closet and grab my beautiful shimmery, purple dress. I put my dress on. It falls just at my knees, and its tight at the top and the skirt flows out. Caleb walks into my room.

"Oh Tris you look great!" he exclaims.

"Thanks, you to," I say, smiling. He is wearing a tuxedo with a light blue tie. I have never seen him in one and he really does look good.

"Tris are you nervous?"

"A little I guess."

"Well don't be, any guy would be lucky to have you," he says and walks out before I can say thank you. I look in the mirror one more time before I grab my compact the artifact grandfather gave me. I walk out and my dad says "Tris you look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Tris honey I made some chocolate chip waffles for you," my mom says.

"Thanks mom you know I love these!" I shovel the waffles in and walk out the door to find Uriah walking up.

"Tris you look… Stunning," he says, staring at me.

I laugh "How many people are going to tell me that?"

"Everyone that sees you."

I smile and we walk to the banquet. First up is Caleb since we go by first names. He gets paired with a girl from the Abnegation city with blonde hair put into a bun named Susan. Next is Christina. She gets paired with a blonde guy with celery green eyes from the Erudite. Then next is Peter-gross- he stands on the stage and waits. But the screen stays black.

"Oh you're Peter," the woman says.

"Umm Yah," he says obviously nervous.

"I'm sorry we could not find you a match," she explains and it takes all I have not to burst out laughing. Peter turns beet red, walks off the stage and leaves.

"Sorry folks next up is Tris Prior," the woman continues. I look over and all my family gives me thumbs up for reassurance. I look at the screen with a hopeful look. But the screen stays black. No! I can't be alone like Peter!

"Tris that screen is black because you match is here," the woman explains to me. I sigh in relief. "Uriah Pedrad is your match." Uriah walks up with a big smile on his face and winks at me, I blush. The host gives us silvers boxes with our match's information in it.

"This is not necessary since I know you so well," I whisper to him. He lets out a laugh. We walk down to my parents

"Tris this is great!" my dad says and my mom gives me a reassuring smile.

Caleb walks to me, "Tris I'm so happy for you."

"Caleb I hope you match goes well!" He stays silent.

Uriah walks me home. "See you later Tris." He hugs me and walks off.

I go to my room put pajamas on and decide to look at the information just to see if Uriah has any secrets . I open the silver box and put the micro-card into the port. It's not Uriah's face that pops up. I gasp because I recognize him too. I shut the port off, take my micro-card out, and put the silver box in my closet. I jump in my bed and try to sleep I wake up in the middle of the night, the face continuing to flash in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I open to my eyes with the sun blinding me. I feel bubbly and happy, and then it all comes back to me. I think, no, it had to be a dream Officials don't make mistakes. I walk to my closet and stare at the silver box then slowly reach down and grab it. I lay the box on my bed and open it; I put the micro card in it. And I wince when the information and picture pop up. I open my eyes and see Uriah. I exhale.

"Knock Knock." My dad Andrew says. I throw the silver box in my closet and grab my book. He walks in "Hey you're going to be late to your climbing class if you don't start going now."

"Oh what time is it?" I ask

"7:54"

"Thanks I got so caught up in this book." I immediately regret lying to my dad, I grit my teeth.

"Bye Tris." He says kissing my forehead.

"Bye Dad." I walk out the door and see no sign of Uriah, and then I remember he doesn't take climbing class. I walk to the gymnasium I glance around at everyone when someone catches my eye. Tobias. He was the one that appeared on the micro card last night. He looks at me and I quickly look to the floor.

"Okay today we will be climbing a rock wall." Our instructor Eric says. He has so many piercings I can't count.

Christina blurts "Like a real wall or a plastic one?"

"The one that you're going to climb." Eric turns around to grab his clipboard; Christina sticks her tongue out at him. Everyone laughs

"What's so funny?" Eric says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Christina had a great joke." Will pipes in.

"Really? I would like to hear this funny joke."

"Why did the calf cross the road?" Christina said

"Because he's a cow?"

"To get to the udder side." Will started cracking up.

"It's not that funny bruh." Eric shook his head in disappointment. "Alright follow me." He says with a sound of rush in his voice.

We all get in a single file line. He takes us to hill will rocks. "Tobias your up." He says with a smirk

"Do we get a harness or something?" Christina asks

"Nope just make sure not to die." Eric says. I am shocked he said that and obviously everyone else is to with wide eyes. Tobias makes it to the top when Eric says "Tris go ahead."

I wipe the sweat of my palm onto my pants. I climb and almost slip then I stand there for a second to regain my balance then I climb to the top. Tobias puts out his hand to help me I take it and he pulls me up. We sit there in awkward silence when brakes it by saying

"Your Tris right?"

"Yeah." I say

"Hey um Tobias I have a question for you."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Tris!" Eric yells from the bottom.

"Yeah?"

"Come back down there is an Official here for you."

"Sorry some other time?" I ask Tobias

"Sure"

I climb down the hill which is scarier than going up. And the Official greets me and takes me by the arm and sits me down on a bench around no one else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tris Prior?" the Official says.

"Yes ma'am?" I respond shakily.

"Have you looked at the silver box from your match banquet?"

I bite my lip, "Yes."

"What did you see?" she asks.

"Well . . . umm it wasn't my match but I know that person as well," I answer.

"And do you know his name?" she questions.

I get lost in thought when I hear, "Tris?"

"Oh. Yes, Tobias Eaton," I tell her.

"Okay there has been a mix up and the Officials are working on it. We don't know how it happened; we think it was a prank," she informs me.

"But I thought Officials don't make mistakes," I blurt then cover my mouth.

"This was not an Official doing as I said before we think it was a prank," she snaps.

I stay quiet.

"Do you have any questions or comments?" she questions more calm than she was.

I shake my head and manage a "No."

"Great I will stay in contact with you. If you need to, remember, there is always your green pill," she says with a wink. Then she walks away and leaves me alone at the bench. I hear footsteps behind me and I think maybe the Official forgot something then I feel hands on my shoulders.

"Tris you Okay? You were supposed to meet me at the musical today."

"Oh. . . um Uriah sorry I forgot. . . I just came here to take a rest from climbing class," I look at him and smile.

He returns the smile, "It's getting late I should walk you home."

"Oh no, it's Okay I can walk myself."

He gives me the 'you really think I'm going to let you' face.

"Fine," I chuckle.

We start walking when a big breeze blows at me. Uriah takes his jacket off and puts it on my shoulders. "Thanks" I blush.

"Anything for you Tris."

We walk in silence until we arrive at my house "Night," he says giving me a hug.

"Good Night Uri," I say letting go of him. I turn around and walk to my door then I turn again to watch him walk away. I watch him until all I can see is a black figure walking on the sidewalk. I step in my house and all is quiet. My parents are in there room and so is my brother Caleb.

I slowly open my bedroom door not to disturb anyone to find a piece of mail on my bed. I rip it open like I won the lottery. I take a peek to see who it's from. Tobias. I hesitantly look at it now. "Tris, on free rec time tomorrow meet me in the climbing area we were at today. I'm still wondering what you wanted to tell me. –Tobias I sit on my bed for a moment to ponder what I just read I hear a soft knock and stow away the note.

"Tris honey?" my mother says.

"Yes mom?"

"Some kind gentleman left a note for you. Did you get it?"

"Yes, thanks," I say.

"Your welcome honey good night."

"Night mom," I say, then I shove the note under my pillow kicks off my shoes and fall asleep in what I'm wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. I groan at the annoying alarm while it keeps beeping.

"Okay," I think to myself "I will get up in 10 seconds. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,9,9,9,9,9,9, 10."

I open my eyes and look at my clock. 7:30! Great I'm supposed to meet Tobias! Jumping out of bed, I throw on a black tank top with flowing ruffles, dark jeans, and my black vans. I put my hair up in a ponytail and apply fast make up and scramble out the door.

On my last step down my mother yells, "Tris? Honey where are you going?"

"To meet with a friend," I grin and head to the gate. I look at my watch

"I'm so late!" I start jogging then it turns into a full on sprint. I walk to the area where we climbed yesterday I look around and I don't see him yet. I exhale and take a seat on a close bench. I close my eyes to rest and listen to nature.

I open my eyes and see him, "Tobias?"

"Yes?" he replies.

"Was I . . . um . . . sleeping?"

He chuckles, "Yes."

I groan, "Sorry, how long have you been here?"

"Um 10 minutes maybe." I groan again and he laughs.

"Did I drool?" I ask expecting the worst.

"If I say no would that make me a bad person?" he asks evasively.

"Oh I did! Great you better not have a picture of that." I say exasperated.

"I don't…maybe," he says. I groan again."I'm joking I don't have my camera on me," he adds.

I roll my eyes and sit up looking straight at him, "So you needed me?"

"Oh yeah. . . well. . . I just wanted to know what you were trying to tell me yesterday," he says.

"Oh. . . um I have a question…" I say trailing off.

He nods,"And?"

"Um do you know anything about a mix up with my match?"

"Yeah I do, an Official talked to me yesterday," he says and I mentally slap the official.

"What did she say?" I ask curiously.

"She said she thinks it was a prank and she will find out who it was soon, to keep in contact with her," he informs me.

I look around then back at him, "She told me that to."

"How do you think this happened?" he questions.

"I honestly don't know and the weird thing is I know you and Uriah. You can't tell him any of this," I say.

"Any of what?" Uriah says appearing out of nowhere. I turn around startled.

"It's. . . a. . . surprise she has for you," Tobias says, "and I'm helping her. . . um. . . arrange it."

"Yes! I love surprises," Uriah says trying to be cool and walk away.

I giggle and once he is out of eye reach I turn to Tobias, "Thanks, that was smart."

"I try," he jokes.

"See you around," I say.

"Yeah. Bye, Tris."

"Bye Tobias," I say taking my stuff and walking away. When I arrive at my house my family is on the front porch.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Waiting on you," dad says.

"Oh sorry where to?" I ask.

"Grandfathers banquet is tomorrow," mom says.

"Oh right," I say face palming myself. We walk to Grandfathers since it is not very far from our house. I take a whiff when we step inside; it always smells like French vanilla. We go to C7 Grandfathers room and my dad opens the door and leads us in.

"Andrew?" Grandfather asks.

"Yes dad we came to visit you as a family," dad replies.

He walks over and hugs my dad first, then my mom, then my brother, and finally me.

"You should sit Grandfather," mom says. He takes a seat

"Dad we came to ask you what color clothes you want to wear," dad explains.

"Hmm I think Orange," Grandfather says spitting on dad.

Dad wipes it off and says, "Great see you tomorrow dad."

The walk is quiet on our way home why my mom breaks the silence by saying, "Are you okay Andrew?"

"We'll talk about it later," he tells her. We walk inside and all go to our rooms. I change into my favorite pajamas and lay in my bed while my thoughts linger through my head. Then next thing I know I'm dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Knock, Knock, Knock. I squint my eyes then look at the clock. No one else answers the door so I go to the front door and open it.

"Surprise!" Uriah says.

"Oh hey Uri," I say.

"I thought we could spend some time together today."

"Oh um I have grandfathers banquet at 3:00 but I'm free until then."

"Oh okay I will pick you up at 8:30?" he asks.

"Uriah that only gives me a minute to get ready," I say nudging him.

"Exactly," he grins.

"Oh my," I groan.

"Fine pick you up at 9:00?" he says as serious as he can manage.

"Sure," I respond.

"See you then," he says with a wink. I smile the shut the front door, I go to my bedroom and look at my closet and take 10 minutes deciding what to wear. I finally decide on a black, white, pink, and blue chevron high low shirt, dark jeans, and my black and white chevron vans. I curl my hair because I feel like I need to dress up for Uriah. I apply my makeup and make sure it's perfect. I grab my phone and walk out the door. I don't see his black mustang so I sit on the steps and look at my phone; I open the music app and put my headphones on and listen to Music. I look around and still don't see him so I close my eyes and sing along. I open my eyes after 3 songs have passed and don't see him.

I think, He would never be late. I put my passcode in and open my text im typing when something pokes me. I look over and see Uriah.

I take my headphones out, "What in the world?"

"Hi," he says

"What, how did you get there without me noticing?" I ask confused.

"Um well I may or may not have been watching you in the bushes…"

I chuckle, "That's not surprising."

"Ha-ha lets go," he helps me up and walks me to the car then he opens the door and waits until I get in then he shuts the door.

"So where to Princess Tris?" he asks when he gets in the other side of the car.

"First of all don't call me that and secondly I have no clue," I answer.

"How about that play showing today?" he suggests.

"We have seen that like a hundred times," I whine.

"Ah yeah we have, how about a trip for a smoothie?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me," I inform him.

"Alright," he says.

On the way there we listen to Something Big by Shawn Mendes and I remember Uriah saw me dancing and singing.

"Uri," I say.

"Yeah?" he answers.

" Remember earlier. . . yeah, pretend you saw nothing," I tell him.

"How could I do that? You dance great and have an amazing voice Tris!" he says making me blush.

"I don't think so, but seriously don't tell anyone," I say.

"Oh fine," he says pulling into Tropical Smoothie. He runs over to my side and opens the door for me.

"Ladies first," he says offering his hand.

"Thanks," I hold his hand as we walk towards the door. Then he holds the door open.

"Tris's first," he says.

I chuckle, "Thanks again." I say grabbing his hand again. We walk to the counter and I look at the menu

"What can I get you two?" the cashier says I look at his name. Marcus. Isn't that Tobias's dad? I push that out of my brain.

"Beach Bum please," I tell him.

"Alright and for you sir?" Marcus says.

"I will take Mocha Madness," Uriah says.

"They will be right out," he says as I grab my wallet but Uriah pushes it away and pays. I lead Uriah and I to a booth and I take a seat across from him.

"So," I say.

"So… I'm still waiting on a surprise," he smirks

"Oh that," I laugh, thinking, Now I actually have to plan a surprise I was hoping he'd forget, "That will come soon."

Marcus walks over and gives us our smoothies, "For the pretty lady and her lucky man."

I look at Uriah and see a pinch of jealousy in his eyes. He just smiles and says, "Thank you."

"Tris, what's in your smoothie?"

"Lemme see Strawberries, Bananas, and White chocolate," I answer him.

"Yum," he says .

"What is in yours?" I ask.

"There is Coffee, chocolate, and cappuccino yogurt," he tells me.

"Sounds good except I'm not much of a coffee person," I say.

"Tris?"

"Yeah Uri?"

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked," he says.

"Awe Uri," I blush.

"Don't awe Uri me it's true," he says.

That all gets ruined when Christina and Will walk in. "Trissy-Poo!" Christina yells.

"Chrisy-Poo!" I yell back.

She laughs and says something to Will then comes and sits by me. "You look gorgeous Tris!" she says still yelling.

"Thanks you to," I reply not yelling this time.

"So what are you two up to?" she asks.

"Just hanging out before Grandfathers banquet later," I start to hurt and I can tell they see it to.

"Oh Tris I'm so sorry," she says.

"It's not your fault," I say. I make a fake yawn. "I'm feeling tired I think I will go home," I say getting up and grabbing my stuff. Uriah knows what to do he says bye and comes right behind me.

When we are both in the car he says "Tris are you okay?"

"Yeah Fine, doing great," I mumble. He stays quiet and drops me off.

"Bye Uri sorry our um date got ruined," I tell him genuinely sorry.

"Bye Tris we can try some other time," he says.

I nod and go in I look at my clock 1:50 "Eh I have time," I say dozing off.


End file.
